


He Who Laughs Last Laughs Longest

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie deserves to really win, Gen, Insufferable Siblings, Lair Games Episode, the same cannot be said for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Where Leo's plan backfires, and Donnie finally enjoys his victory. Epilogue to the Lair Games episode.





	He Who Laughs Last Laughs Longest

Next morning, Donnie looked positively awful. Neither Raph nor Mikey understood why he wasn't celebrating his victory at the Lair Games. He had, after all, dethroned the unquestionable five-years-in-a-row champion, aka Leo. Leo who kept smirking like he hadn't been put in his place.

But he was Donnie, and Donnie was difficult to understand on his best days. So they shrugged it off and kept going.

Later that day, they saw him go back and forth between the sewers and his lab, his arms full of chemical products he had found Baron Draxum only knew where. Then he locked himself inside his new room with a complete cosmonaut equipment.

It wasn't until late in the evening that he invited his brothers to see the results of his hard work. The three of them hurried inside the room, and watched it in mild surprise. They looked, it had to be said, completely unimpressed.

"No offense, Donnie, but I liked my decoration better," Leo commented.

"I think it's very nice," Raph said, more to encourage his brother than because he was thinking it.

Mikey shook his head sadly. "Donnie, I really don't think that having purple walls _and_ a purple floor _and_ a purple ceiling is good for your mental health." His brother may be a genius, but his artistic sense left something to be desired, to say the least.

"I've nothing to lose in that department." Donnie stood tall and proud, unfazed by their reaction to his new and amazing invention. "Most importantly, this purple paint…" He smirked. "It's soundproof. Totally, completely, utterly _soundproof_. Exactly like this gauze I put in the ventilation. It allows air to pass and blocks all the _noise_. Isn't it _awesome_? What do you think, _Leo_?"

Leo looked like he had swallowed a gallon of aquarium water with mutant goldfishes in them. He didn't answer, but that didn't stop Donnie. The new victor and all-time genius went past his natural repulsion towards unnecessary bodily contact to put an arm around his brother's shoulders. Right now, being patronizing imported more than his personal space.

"I think you'll agree with me, that's the only thing this room lacked to be the home of a true champion."

Leo emitted a disgusted little noise.

"Uhhhh." Mikey turned to Raph. "Are you feeling that we're missing something too?" he whispered in his ear.

"Always." Raph nodded emphatically.

Donnie released Leo and bowed to his audience.

"Thank you, thank you all. And now, I suggest that you leave me. I have a good, long night of unperturbed sleep ahead of me, and I intend to enjoy it in my room sweet room. A champion needs his beauty sleep, after all."

He gestured to them to get out, which they did. Leo stayed in the doorway, however, and Donnie raised his painted eyebrows at him.

Leo managed a strained smile. "Soundproof. Good one, Donnie."

Donnie bowed. "Thank you. And you know the best part?"

Leo shook his head, thinking that he didn't really want to know after all.

Nonetheless, Donnie leaned towards him, his tone conspiratorial.

"It could have been that way _years_ ago. All that _somebody_ had to do was ask for the help of a genius such as me. Too bad that _somebody_ was too emotionally challenged for such a simple task."

"Like you would know anything about emotions!" Leo looked outraged.

Donnie patted his shell. Then he slammed the door in his face with a superior grin.

Leo crossed his arms, unwilling to admit defeat twice in a row. This little scheme of his had already costed him his title, after all.

"And for the record, I meant to do that!" he shouted to the door.

Said door opened again. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear. Like I said, this room is soundproof."

Leo's face was priceless, and Donnie enjoyed every inch of it. It was time for the last straw.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he added. "I told Dad that his room needed to be checked for bugs. He'll sleep in the room next to my old one - that is, next to yours - in the week to come."

Leo's yell was heard throughout both New York and the Hidden City.


End file.
